Dreams Are Better Than Realty
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Just something that my friend, Tales, via Skype and I came up with. What would Mabel experience in the dream world? Will it be a perfect dream or a terrifying nightmare? Here is our theory! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Edited on DA.


**Dreams Are Better Than Realty**

Summary: I own nothing but monster! Thanks to my friend, Tales, via Skype for helping with this. She had to wrestle with Skype demons but here it is! Our one shot which is what we believe is gonna happen while Mabel is in Dream World.

* * *

Silence. Nothing but massive silence was in the night. It was as if the world was a peace. A twelve year old girl slept peacefully, tucked away from the world around her that was diving into further chaos. She couldn't hear the screams of the innocents as they were taken away by the monsters Bill had brought forth. She couldn't hear the walkie-talkie blaring to life every day.

All she heard was silence.

"Mabel..."

"..."

"Mabel?"

"..."

"Mabel!"

Mabel woke up slowly, her blue eyes looking all over her room. It was her room in Gravity Falls and there, right next to her, was her twin brother Dipper.

"Dipper?" She asked, sitting up in her bed as Waddles squealed, running out of the twins room. She rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleepers from her eyes.

"Morning Mabel!" Dipper greeted, smiling and waving. "How was your rest?"

"It's was okay," she answered. "What about you?"

"I slept well but we don't wanna sleep in too long," Dipper stated.

Mabel nodded, before she glanced around. "W-where's Bill?" she asked. "I saw him in the Time Travel Guy and he did something, Fundip. What happened?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down sis." Dipper answered. "Ford managed to totally defeat him. I went out to find you with Stan and Waddles. We found you in the woods but Time Travel Guy was gone by that time, I guess."

The female twin nodded again. It seemed a little odd, but she didn't question it all that much. So long as everyone was safe and sound, then she was glad. She frowned sadly however.

She sadly stated, "And that means summer's going to end soon... And you're going to be staying here."

"Actually, I talked to Ford last night. He and Stan talked things out so we all can stay here," he explained.

"R-really?" she asked. "You and I both get to stay here in Gravity Falls? We don't have to leave each other?"

"Nope!" He beamed.

Mabel squealed in happiness and hugged her brother tightly at the news. Dipper chuckled as he returned the hug.

"This awesome Fundip! I'm so glad you and I will be staying here together! Now I don't have to leave you or anyone else we've come to know here." She let go, smiling from ear to ear. "So, whatcha wanna do bro-bro? Go on a monster hunt or something?"

"Well, Ford is making breakfast. Stan says we might as well do as we want," he answered. "So do you wanna do?"

"I wanna just spend time with you," Mabel told him. "We haven't much lately since you've been going on missions with Great Uncle Ford and I kinda just miss it being the two of us." She halted for a moment, before she continued. "..If you want. I understand if you have something else planned to do today, bro-bro."

"The only thing I have to do today is to be with you," he told her, smiling.

She returned the smile and nodded. "Then let's have some fun today, Fundip. Just the two of us like old times." She held out a fist. "Mystery Twins?"

He fist bumped her, smiling. "Mystery Twins."

Mabel grinned brightly. She hopped out of bed with her fist in the air, overjoyed with the news of what was in store of them today. "Then onward to adventure!" As if to protest, her stomach began to growl. "...Onward to breakfast! Race you downstairs Dipper!"

Dipper laughed as he got into position. "You are going down!"

"Yeah?" she chuckled. "You're on Fundip! One, two, three, go!"

He laughed as he ran out the door. Mabel laughed too and ran after him. Dipper ran downstairs where Ford was cooking and Stan was drinking coffee. The twins reached the kitchen to the smell of the food that was being made. The female sibling waved at her uncles once she had caught her breath from the run. Part of her was waiting for Grunkle Stan to tell at her and Dipper for running in the house in fear that they'd break something.

"Don't run in the run in the house," Stan lectured. "...without me!"

That's when Stan ran pasted his brother and towards the shop, breaking that glass figurine he was trying to sell all summer.

"I'll clean that up!" He declared. "...later."

Mabel stared, stunned at what had happened. But she smiled, cheered, and ran after him.

Ford yelled, "Now stop that right now, you two. You shouldn't be running around the house like that! You could get hurt!"

The twelve-year-old stopped and made her way back into the kitchen. "Sorry Great Uncle Ford..."

"You shouldn't be doing that... without Dipper and me!" Ford stated as he and Dipper joined in on the fun.

Course as the two dorks were running around, they knocked over more glass figurines.

"Clean up later!" Dipper stated.

"My thoughts exactly!" Ford agreed.

Mabel laughed and ran after them, knocking over stuff too. "Clean up never!" she yelled. "Soos! Wendy! Join us!"

Soos and Wendy joined as did Waddles. The preteen laughed, having the time of her life. Once everyone was done running around the Mystery Shack destroying it, they all went to finally eat breakfast. Stan poked at the food in front of him, remembering how bad Ford's cooking used to be. He turned to the twins.

"So what are you two gonna do?" He asked.

Mabel didn't want to be rude to her great-uncle, so she tried the food he had made for them. She perked up at her grunkle's question.

"Dipper and I are going to go out and spend some time together. We might even run into a monster or two while we're at it!" She stated happily.

"Yeah we might," Dipper agreed.

"Well, if you run into anything new, I want you two to document it in anyway possible," Ford stated. He knelt down to Mabel's eye level and added, "Mabel, I am sorry for all that has happened up to this point and I want to give you your own journal, filled with your own discoveries that you have made."

With that, he handed her a pink journal with a beautiful drawing of her face on the cover. It was bazzled to no ends, having rainbows decorating it as well. It was obvious Ford had spent a lot of time on it. The female twin's eyes widened at the sight of the journal. She smiled and hugged Ford tightly.

She gushed, "I'll take good care of it, Great Uncle Ford! Dipper and I will find out all the new creatures and fill up this journal for you!"

Ford chuckled, hugging her just as tightly. He ran his six fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I know you will, pumpkin. Stan and I will be here, waiting for you two to tell us everything." He promised.

Mabel giggled happily and nodded. "We won't leave out any detail. Promise."

"There's my girl," Ford replied, patting her head.

"Our girl," Stan corrected, kissing her cheek.

"Fine...our girl," Ford stated, chuckling a bit.

She smiled happily and grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him out of the Mystery Shack, overjoyed with all that happened. She couldn't wait to get started. Dipper laughed, finding it odd that the tables had turned. Mabel laughed too and they wondered around Gravity Falls. They came across a large monster that they never seen before and the female twin gasped.

It was a large beast, with two large bottom fangs and rows of teeth. It had black fur, a bit taller than Stan or Ford, having a rainbow spit coming out of its mouth. It had yellow, almost gold eyes, and what appeared to be a red headdress. It had three claws on each paw and each foot. It was looking at a beehive.

"Dipper, look!" she whispered, pointing to it. "We never seen that one before have we?"

"Nuh uh," Dipper whispered back, shaking his head.

"Should we go and see if it's friendly?" she asked.

"Is that a good idea?" Dipper warned.

"Possibly not!" Mabel answered, before she went over to the monster anyway, looking up at It.

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed, following.

She blinked and looked back at him. "What? It hasn't done anything. It might be nice!"

"Still, get your butt back here!" He hissed, protectively.

"But Diiiippppeeerrrr," Mabel whined, before she sighed and walked back over to him, knowing that he was right. He was only looking out for her after all.

"That's better. Now, we should do this carefully." He stated.

"Whatcha think we should do, bro-bro?" She asked, looking at him.

"Not sure... We could approach it slowly." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." Mabel took her brother's hand and the two slowly made their way towards the beast this time around.

The beast sniffed the air, turning around to them. The female twin cringed slightly. It looked kinda scary. She gripped tighter onto Dipper's hand. Everything would be okay. So long as she had her brother, there was nothing that they couldn't face together. Dipper laced their fingers as the beast stared at them for a moment.

He then coughed up some of Mabel's favorite candy before walking off.

Mabel gasped, and squeaked in delight. "It coughs up candy Dipper!" she screamed, running over to the treats and picked them up happily. "Best. Monster. EVER!"

Dipper looked at her and asked, "You sure that is safe to eat?"

The female twin was already stuffing her face full of the sweets. "Of course it is! It's not like it's poisonous or anything!" Dipper laughed as Mabel tossed some at him. "Try 'em! They're good!" She told him. Dipper laughed as he threw the candy back at her. She squealed and fell over all dramatic like. "Ah! Attack of the killer candy!"

Dipper laughed. Mabel chuckled, and scooped up the rest of the sweets and placed it in her pocket for later. She quickly got out the journal Ford had given her, and with the help of her brother, they wrote down about the monster dubed: The Candy Monster.

"Great entry!" Dipper gushed.

She blushed sheepishly at the comment. "It's not that great bro-bro. Nothing like yours or Great Uncle Ford's." But she was smiling none the less. "Thanks though bro-bro. You wanna continue looking or head back to the shack?"

"You are still the best, Mabel. And you know it." Dipper pointed out, smiling. "And let's keep going for as long as we can."

Mabel grinned and hugged him. "Thanks Fundip. That means a lot." She nodded, happy to continue spending some time with her brother, even if they were looking for monsters while doing it. It was still a lot of fun.

The twins continued on their hunt for the rest of the day, getting the journal half-way filled before sunset was coming fast. It was time to head back to the shack.

"I hope Ford isn't cooking," Dipper stated.

She shivered at the thought. "I don't want to be mean, but same here. That stuff was really gross this morning."

"Dibs on making sure that it is Stan's cooking," he said quickly.

"I second that!"

Dipper laughed. Mabel did too as the two of them reached the Mystery Shack. The female twin ran over to their uncle Ford and held out the journal to him. "Great Uncle Ford! Look at all the monsters Dipper and I found today!" she exclaimed happily. "It was so much fun! And we're going to finish the rest of it tomorrow!"

Ford was in the TV room, hugging Stan as Mabel had walked in. She stopped, looking at the two with her wide brown eyes. She covered her mouth with hands, squealing into them. They were finally hugging! They were after so long, making up!

Dipper came in a few seconds later, just as Ford and Stan broke out of their hug.

Mabel grabbed her twin by the shoulders, grinning happily. "They did it Fundip! They finally hugged!"

Dipper looked surprised to say the least. "Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan hugged? You sure?

"Yes! I saw it Fundip! They hugged each other!" She gushed.

She didn't know or didn't care what happened next. All she cared about was being here, in her own happy little world...

* * *

 _AK1028: Tales, thanks again for fighting the Skype demons! You are awesome and so is this one shot we did together. And quiet frankly, the reason I made Ford a bad cook is because he reminds me so much of Grandpa Max from Ben 10. Uh anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


End file.
